Baby Panda TAO
by PandaMYP
Summary: aku mencintai panda manisku #badsummary KrisTao YAOI First Fic
1. Prolog

Tittle : Baby Panda TAO

Genre : Yaoi, Romance (maybe)

Ratting : PG-15 (masih dalam perkembangan)

Cast : TAORIS (Tao Kris) and othe EXO member

Warning : this is YAOI ! if you don't like YAOI, TAORIS, or if you don't like me, you better don't read this fiction !

ini adalah ff yaoi pertama saya. saya sakit hati selalu di bash karena saya posting ff SuGen. apa salahnya sih ? '3'

ok, tanpa banyak bacot yang berkelanjutan, saya mulai screenplay kali ini ! #eh

Baby Panda Tao

MYP present

KrisTao

* * *

Prolog

aku mencintaimu ...

entahlah, aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu ?

bukankah kau hanya orang biasa ?

bahkan sebelumnya kau tak mengenalku ...

tapi, yang aku tahu ...

AKU MENCINTAIMU ...

* * *

Baby Panda Tao

MYP present

KrisTao

ok, kita liat dulu responnya. kalo responnya baik, aku bakal ngelanjutinnya.

mungkin hari ini aku cuma posting sampe chapter satu.

karena ngetiknya juga baru sampe chap segitu ...

ok, DON'T BASH ! and REVIEW PLEASE !

ini adalah ff YAOI yang saya harapkan tidak mendapatkan bash seperti fic saya yang sebelumnya yang sudah saya delete karena sakit hati melihat respon yang buruk u,u #curcol


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle : Baby Panda TAO

Genre : Yaoi, Romance (maybe)

Ratting : PG-15 (masih dalam perkembangan)

Cast : TAORIS (Tao Kris) and othe EXO member

Warning : this is YAOI ! if you don't like YAOI, TAORIS, or if you don't like me, you better don't read this fiction !

ini adalah ff yaoi pertama saya. saya sakit hati selalu di bash karena saya posting ff SuGen. apa salahnya sih ? '3'

ok, tanpa banyak bacot yang berkelanjutan, saya mulai screenplay kali ini ! #eh

Baby Panda Tao

MYP present

KrisTao

* * *

Chapter 1

*Kris POV

Sabtu pagi yang cerah dikota Seoul. Kota yang menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan. Kenangan ? nae, kenangan diriku bersama-nya. Entah kenapa, aku begitu merindukannya. Bukankah dia telah mencampakanku dan berpaling pada namja lain ?! sudahlah, aku tidak mau mebahas itu semua ?!

"kya~ tuan … awas …" eh, aku menoleh ke asal suara dan

'brukk' tabrakanpun tak ter-elakkan. Aish ~ baru satu hari di Korea sudah ada kejadian tidak mengenakan seperti ini ?!

"ya~ seharusnya kau hati-hati !" omelku langsung merapihkan bajuku yang berantakan

"mianhae … kan sudah kuperingatkan tadi …" ya~ kenapa sekarang dia malah menyalahkanku ?!

"apa maksudmu ? kau menyalahkanku ? sudah jelas kau yang salah karena telah menabrakku … apa kau tidak tahu aku ini siapa hah ?!"

"nugu-deo ?!" tanyanya. Ya~ sepertinya, dia bukan berasal dari Korea. Itu logat China. Dan wajahnyapun bukan seperti wajah orang Korea ?!

"aku ini …" belum selesai aku bicara, sudah terdengar teriakkan dan deru kaki yang sangat kencang kearah kami. Sontak, aku langsung menarik lengannya dan mengajak dia berlari menghindar para kejaran fans.

Lama kami berlari dan akhirnya kami bisa bernafas lega karena bisa terbebas dari kejaran para fans fanatic. Maklum lah, orang ganteng pasti banyak yang nge-buru ? eh ?

"ya~ kenapa kau mengajakku berlari hah ?!" dia ngos-ngosan. Eh, kenapa aku menggenggam tangannya ?!

"eh, mian. Aku terkejut tadi …" jawabku

"oh …" dia hanya ber-OH ria.

"apa kau benar tidak tahu siapa aku ?!" tanyaku sekali lagi

"molla ?! lagi pula, aku tidak mau tahu ?!" jawabnya enteng

"hhh" aku membuang nafasku

"wae ?" tanyanya sambil menatap kearahku. Dia melirik arlojinya "omo ! aku terlambat !" dia panic dan langsung saja meneloyor pergi. Eh, kenapa dia pergi ?! bahkan, aku belum tahu siapa namanya ?!

Hh … semoga, aku dapat bertemu dengannya lagi … eh? Ada apa denganku ? kenapa aku berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengannya ?! aish~ sudahlah … jangan dipikirkan lagi ?!

_Baby Panda TAO_

Kutelusuri jalanan seoul. Aku mulai menghela nafas panjang untuk sekedar melepas stress yang kualami saat ini. Entah kenapa ? aku terus terbayang wajah namja itu. Namja yang waktu itu menabrakku dan sukses membuatku memikirkannya. Mungkin, aku mulai terpikat akan pesonanya. Pesonanya itu … membuat degup jantungku tak beraturan …

Ya~ bukankah itu adalah namja yang waktu itu ?! eh, dia memakai baju yang sama dengan yang lainnya. Sepertinya, dia bekerja disitu ?! tanpa piker panjang, aku memasuki café tersebut dan berakting seolah diriku tak mengenalnya. Dia menghampiriku dengan sebuah note kecil dan pulpen ditangannya. Aku mencoba untuk mengalihkan sebentar perhatianku pada handphone yang kugenggam

"apa anda sudah menentukan pesanan anda ?!" tanyanya sopan

Aku mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap matanya. "umm … apa aku mengenalmu ?!" tanyaku pura-pura tak tahu

"eh, sepertinya … tidak …" jawabnya gelagapan

"ah~ aku ingat ! kau yang waktu itu menabrakku bukan ?!" celetukku

"mianhae … aku tak sengaja menabrakmu waktu itu. Lagi pula, akukan sudah memperingatimu ?!" jawabnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"jjinjja ?!" tanyaku

"sudahlakh, cepat kau mau pesan apa ?!" tanyanya yang sudah mulai geram dengan pertanyaanku

"ya~ sopanlah sedikit !" ucapku pura-pura marah "aku ini pengunjung disini …" lanjutku

"hmm …" dia hanya bergumam pelan

"apa kau mau aku melaporkanmu pada managermu hah ?!" ancamku. Ya~ wajahnya langsung merah padam. Mungkin gara-gara dia marah padaku ?! entahlah ?!

Datanglah seorang namja yang agak tinggi kehadapan kami berdua "mian, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" sapanya ramah

"ah … apakah anda manager disini ?!" tanyaku

"nae … waeyeo ?!" tanyanya "apakah ada masalah dengan karyawan kami ?!" tebaknya

"ani … hanya saja, aku ada sedikit urusan dengan karyawanmu yang satu ini. Bisa kau pinjamkan dia untuk pergi bersamaku ?!" pintaku

"eh ?!"

Namja itu Nampak sedang berpikir. Setelah beberapa menit, dia mengangguk. "geurae … tapi, karena kau bekerja part time, jadi kau hanya akan digaji sesuai jam yang kau kerjakan saja."

"eh, tapi sajangnim …" belum selesai dia bicara, aku sudah menarik lengannya.

"ya~ appo ! apa maumu hah ?!" dia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tanganku. Akupun tak mengindahkan semua pemberontakkan dan melannya

Aku memasukkannya kedalam mobilku yang berjarak agak jauh dari café tersebut. Setelah dia masuk, akupun masuk kedalam mobil "ya~ mau kemana kita ?!" tanyanya dengan nada seidikit memaksa

"pasang dulu seatbellnya …" aku mencondongkan tubuhku kearah tubuhnya. nyaris saja tidak ada jarak diantara kita. Ku tatapi lekat-lekat manik mata itu. Perlahan, aku mulai melihat agak kebawah dan pandanganku berhenti dibibirnya yang kissable. Oh god ! aku sudah tak tahan !

Sepertinya, pipinya merona … apa dia gugup ?!

Hening. Selama perjalan ini, hening. Tidak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan. Paboya ! kenapa aku belum bertanya namanya ? dasar pabo ! "Wu Yi Fan imnida .. neo ?!" tanyaku

"ini dia yang kuanehkan, kenapa kau langsung menarikku. Tetapi, kau sendiri tidak tahu siapa namaku ?!" omelnya panjang kali lebar "hmm … Huang Zi Tao imnida …" ucapnya. Berarti, dia orang China ?!

"apa kau orang Cina ?!" tanyaku

"hmm … aku baru 3 tahun dikorea …" jawabnya. Pantas saja logat Cinanya masih sangat kental

_Baby Panda TAO_

Kami sampai ditempat tujuan. Dia keluar dari mobil dan langsung mengoceh tidak jelas "kenapa ke Han gang ?!" tanyanya

"molla ?! aku ingin menghapus kenangan bersama seseorang disini …" jawabku sambil memejamkan mataku dan menaik nafas yang dalam

"caranya ?!" tanyanya lagi

"dengan membuat kenangan bersama orang lain disini …" jawabku masih terpejam. Aku duduk di atas kap mobil. Sedangkan Tao, hanya menyenderkan punggungnya pada kap mobilku. "berapa umurmu ?" tanyaku melihat kearah Tao.

"17" jawabnya singkat

"kau sekolah dimana ?" tanyaku lagi seperti seorang polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi seorang tersangka

"Genie High School" dia hanya menjawab tanpa memalingkan wajahnya

*Tao POV

Aish~ kenapa dia terus bertanya padaku ?! bertanya berapa umurku, sekolahku, keluargaku, dan semua tentang diriku. Tidakkah dia tahu, bahwa ini membuatku sangat risih.

Sebenarnya, ada apa kau mengajakku kesini ?!" tanyaku mulai kesal dengan semua pertanyaannya.

"sudah kubilangkan, aku mau menghapus kenanganku !" balasnya. Aish~ dia kira aku ini pelampiasannya ?! -,-

"aigo~ kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu, hah ?" tanyanya menyentuh bibirku yang sedang menaut ini.

Chu~ omo! Dia menciumku ?! ya! Aku baru mengenalnya ?! dasar namja yadong !

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku langsung membantingnya menggunakan jurus wushu yang kupunyai. Dia terpental ketanah dan alngsung meringis kesakitan. Lagipula, siapa suruh menciumku tanpa izin terlebih dahulu ?!

"aw~" dia meringis kesakitan sambil memegang punggungnya

"kenapa kau menciumku, hah ?!" amukku. Itu adalah …. My first kiss ! my FIRST KISS … catat itu !

Dia diam tak berani mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Aku langsung pergi dari tempat itu dan berlari menuju halte bus.

Ok ! tadi, apa yang terjadi ?! kenapa aku bisa kehilangan ciuman pertamaku pada seorang namja yadong menyeramkan seperti dia ?! ibu ! aku takuuut !

_Baby Panda TAO_

'cklek' aku membuka pintu apartement Luhan gege dan langsung masuk kedalam. Eh, apa yang sedang ia lakukan ? kenapa ia tidak memakai baju ? tidak takut kedinginan ?! dan … kenapa Sehun gege juga gak pake baju ?! sebenarnya,, apa yang mereka lakukan sih ?! gak takut masuk angin yah ?! tuh liat ! leher Luhan ge udah merah gara-gara digigit nyamuk.

*Author POV

"gege … kenapa kalian berdua telanjang ?! gak takut masuk angin, ge ? Sehun ge, Luhan ge … masuk kekamar sana ! nanti, kalian gatal-gatal gara-gara digigit nyamuk ! Luhan ge juga udah jadi korban penyedotan darah ?!" ucap Tao dengan 'POLOS'nya.

"sudahlah, kau masuk kamar saja … dank au putar music sekencang mungkin, arra ?!" suruh Luhan pada adik kesayangannya itu

Tao hanya bisa menurut pada Luhan dan segera memutar music dengan keras.

"kenapa kita harus melakukannya disini ?!" Tanya Luhan

"aku ingin melakukan gaya baru. Aku bosan melakukannya dikamar terus !" jawab Sehun dnegan aegyo-nya

"hmm, nae …"

"hyung, kita lanjutkan lagi yah ?!" rengeknya sambil mengeluarkan aegyo-nya yang membuat Luhan mau tidak mau menuruti semua permintaan Sehun

Terdengar desahan-desahan nikmat dari ruang tamu. Sementara sayu-sayu Tao bergidik mendengarkan suara itu.

* * *

hwa~~~

mian kalo kata-katanya gak baku. karena saya bingung dan saya membuatnya dalam mood yang buruk. saya mengaku bahwa saya tidak mempunyai bakat dalam dunia per-fanfiction-nan. tapi saya harap, semua suka dan tidak ada lagi yang bash ff saya ini u,u

akhir kata, KAMSAHAMNIDA and REVIEW *bow


	3. Chapter 2

Tittle : Baby Panda TAO

Genre : Yaoi, Romance (maybe)

Ratting : PG-15 (masih dalam perkembangan)

Cast : TAORIS (Tao Kris) and othe EXO member

Warning : this is YAOI ! if you don't like YAOI, TAORIS, or if you don't like me, you better don't read this fiction !

ini adalah ff yaoi pertama saya. saya sakit hati selalu di bash karena saya posting ff SuGen. apa salahnya sih ? '3'

ok, tanpa banyak bacot yang berkelanjutan, saya mulai screenplay kali ini ! #eh

Baby Panda Tao

MYP present

KrisTao

* * *

chapter 2

Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan melewati celah-celah jendela yang tidak terlalu ditutup rapat membuat kegiatan Tao yang sangat ia sukai terganggu. Dia meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku gara-gara semalam hanya sedikit bergerak dalam tidurnya."hooooammm ,,,… sudah pagi, yah ?!" Tanya Tao pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Dia hanya duduk di kasur ukuran nomor 3 tanpa kerangka ranjang. Taopun menghela nafas lalu tersenyum dan memulai aktifitasnya sebagao seorang pelajar. Mulai dari mandi, sarapan, dan berangkat sekolah

"ge … aku berangkat …" teriak Tao dari depan pintu sambil mengikat tali sepatunya

"nae, hati-hati …" teriak Luhan dari arah dapur

*Tao POV

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari apartement Luhan ge, dan segera bergegas berangkat sekolah. Takut ketinggalan ?!

*Genie High School

Hwa~ aku telat ! aku berlari secepat mungkin. Tetapi semua terlambat, gerbang yang sangat megah itu sudah ditutup. Omo~ apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ?!

Kuhampiri pak satpam yang sedang berjaga disana. "pak … jebal buka pintunya, pak … jebal !" aku mengeluarkan aegyoku. Sepertinya, dia sedikit luluh. Tetapi, sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi garang

"shireo ! lebih baik kau pulang sana !" usirnya

"pak, jebal ! sekarang, aku ada ulangan Park songsaenim …" pintaku.

"kenapa juga kau terlambat ?!" tanyanya

"aku tidak mendapatkan bus menuju sekolah !" jawabku apa adanya.

"hhh … sudahlah, saya akan membiarkan kamu masuk ! tapi ingat ! jika kau terlambat lagi, saya tidak akan membukan gerbang lagi untukmu !" ucap pak satpam membuka gerbang sekolah yang begitu megah dengan ukiran yang sangat rumit.

"fiuhh … untung saja … jika tidak, aku tak mau memikirkan lagi bagaimana nasibku l=selanjutnya !" gumam Tao.

Semua siswa berlari menuju kelapangan sekolah. Ada apa ? kenapa mereka berlari-lari dan membawa spanduk ? apakah akan ada demo ? batin Tao.

Karena penasaran, dia mengikuti kemana para siswa itu berlari dan sampailah ia di lapangan sekolah yang sudah disulap menjadi sebuah panggung untuk menggelar sebuah konser. "oh ya, sekarang ada konserkan ?" pekik Tao sambil menepuk dahinya. Tao mencari-cari keberadaan Baekhyun, sahabatnya dan setelah dia menemukannya dia melihat Baekhyun yang sednag menyerukkan sebuah nama sambil melebarkan sebuah karton. "Baekkie ... kenapa kau ikutan seperti mereka ?" tanya Tao memandang agak err ... jijik pada Baekhyun

"apa kau tahu Tao. Bukankah ini adalah EXO ... EXO, Tao ! kesempatan langka mereka bisa konser disini !" pekik Baekhyun

Tao memutar bola matanya malas "terserah kau lah !"

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan ucapan Tao dan fokus kembali pada panggung. Para member band EXO sudah mulai menaiki panggung dan para fans langsung mengerubuni panggung. Berdesak-desakan demi melihat sang idola bernyanyi dan memainkan alat musik.

"hello, everybody !" seorang namja yang menduduki posisi vocalis menyapa para fans dengan mengeraskan suaranya "FINE !" teriak para fans, tak terkecuali Baekhyun. "are you ready ?!" ucap vokalis dengan rambut blonde, mata tegas dan tubuh yang profosional itu sambil membentangkan mike-nya agar ,suara mereka bisa lebih keras. "READY !"

Tao melihat vocalis itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat siapa ornag itu. "WHAT ! ORANG GILA ITU !" pekik Tao setengah berteriak dan langsung membuat perhatian orang-orang disana tersita dan juga ornag-orang yang ada dipanggung

"hey, you ! come on !" vocalis itu memanggil Tao. Tao menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari Kris. Awalnya dia tak mau karena mendapat tatapan horor dari para fans yang iri karena Tao dipanggil oleh Kris, sang vocalis. Meskipun mereka tahu, bahwa Tao dipanggil karena telah menyerukan Kris sebagai orang gila. Mereka tetap saja iri. Tao naik keatas panggung dengan wajah menunduk, takut. Kris segera merangkul Tao dan membisikkan sesuatu. "sekarang, kau tahu siap aku ?" setelah itu, Kris menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga Tao dan menyeringai. Tao mengangguk. "nanti ... bisa kau tunggu aku dikelas XII A ?" Tao mengangguk lagi "good boy !" Kris menepuk kepala Tao pelan dan melanjutkan menyapa para fans dan menyanyikan beberapa buah lagu. Tao turun dari panggung dengan muka murung dan meninggalkan lapangan tersebut. Dia berjalan kearaha kelas yang Kris maksud dan duduk dibangku paling belakang. Entah kenapa, Tao malah menuruti kemauan Kris. Bukankah dia adalah namja aneh yang menyeret Tao seenak jidatnya dan meninggalakan Tao seenak jidatnya pula ? dan juga, kenapa harus kelas ini ? ini kelas yang paling Tao benci. Kenapa ? karena rumor-nya, dikelas ini ada hal mistis. Dan dia paranoid dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistik atau 'hantu' dia agak bergidik melihat penjuru kelas. Sepi ... ya, sepi ... karena seluruh siswa pasti sedang berada dilapangan.

KRIEETT *anggap suara pintu*

pintu terbuka menampilkan sesosok namja berbaju rapih dan tampan. Dia menghampiri Tao yang sedang membenamkan kepalanya dimeja. Tao mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung memberi hormat pada gurunya itu. Ya, orang itu adalah gurunya, bukanlah Kris. "apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tao ?"

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang masuk "Gong saenim ?"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tao ? bukankah diluar sedang ada konser dari band terkenal ?" ulang Gongchan songsaenim, guru Biologi di Genie High School.

"aniya, hanya menunggu seseorang …" jawab Tao lesu

"ada apa denganmu ?" tanya Gongchan lembut.

"gwaenchana …" Tao memaksakan senyum. Gongchan tahu kalau murid kesayangannya sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"jeongmal ?" Gongchan mendelik "kau terlihat lesu ? apa ada masalah ?" tanya Gongchan.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tahu, bahwa dia tidak bisa berbohong pada songsaenim yang satu itu. Tapi, Tao tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Gongchan tersenyum melihat respon Tao yang menjadi tertutup seperti itu.

Tao menelungkupkan kembali kepalanya. Sedangkan Gongchan malah mendudukakan dirinya dikursi sebelah Tao. Memandangi objek yang sangat dia sukai selama 2 tahun ini. Ya, saat Gongchan pertama kali melihat Tao, entah kenapa ada debaran-debaran halus di jantungnya. Semakin lama, debaran itu semakin menjadi. Dia begitu suka memandang wajah Tao. Maka, dia sengaja memberikan jam tambahan kepada anak itu. Dan kebetulan juga, otak Tao tidaklah jenius, itu menjadi poin plus baginya agar bisa berlama-lama dengan anak didiknya.

KRIEETT

Seorang namja yang kita ketahui pasti itu adalah Kris masuk kedalam kelas. Tao dan Gongchan mondongakkan kepala mereka kearah pintu dan melihat sosok tegap Kris berdiri disana. Gongchan membulatkan matanya melihat Kris bisa berada disini.

"ah~ kita bertemu lagi …" ucap Kris dingin dengan menarik sebelah bibirnya membentuk seringai

"Kris ? sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya Gongchan.

"aku ? aku ingin bertemu seseorang …"

"Tao ?" tanya Gongchan dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya

Tao diam melongo melihat sua orang yang sepertinya sudah saling mengenal. Dia memiringkan kepalanya lucu tanda tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Tao, kita bicarakan ditempat lain …: Kris menarik lengan Tao. Namun, Gongchan menarik balik lengan Tao.

"ya~ apa yang kalian lakukan ?" Tao mencoba melepaskan kedua cengkraman tangan yang mencengkram erat kedua lengannya.

"ya~ lepaskan !" Kris mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman Gongchan. Gongchan mergeming

"aniya ! apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya !" Gongchan menolak.

"YA~~~~" Tao berteriak dan berhasil melepaskan cengkraman kedua namja yang sedang melemparkan deathglare masing-masing. "aku pusing ! jangan ganggu aku !" Tao berlalu dari sana dan keluar dari kelas.

To Be Continued

* * *

ok, chap 2 segitu dulu. mian kalo pendek ...


	4. Chapter 3

Tittle : Baby Panda TAO

Genre : Yaoi, Romance (maybe)

Ratting : PG-15 (masih dalam perkembangan)

Cast : TAORIS (Tao Kris) and othe EXO member

Warning : this is YAOI ! if you don't like YAOI, TAORIS, or if you don't like me, you better don't read this fiction !

ini adalah ff yaoi pertama saya. saya sakit hati selalu di bash karena saya posting ff SuGen. apa salahnya sih ? '3'

ok, tanpa banyak bacot yang berkelanjutan, saya mulai screenplay kali ini ! #eh

Baby Panda Tao

MYP present

KrisTao

* * *

"baekki hyunggg !" teriak Tao pada Baekhyun yang sedang duduk-duduk bersantai di kantin

BRUKK BRAKK #suara apa tuh# Baekhyun terkejut dan langsung melempar minuman yang sedang ia minum saking terkejutnya. Tak biasanya Tao memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'hyung' pasti sedang ada masalah. Batin Baekhyun.

"waeyo ?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membersihkan tumpahan minuman yang mengotori bajunya.

"mereka menyebalkan !" adu Tao sambil melipat tangan didadanya dan memajukan bibirnya 5 centi.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "maksudmu siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tak tahu siapa 'mereka' yang dimaksud Tao.

"Gong saenim dan si blonde ngeselin itu !" Tao tambah memajukan bibirnya ketika menyebut nama 'blonde ngeselin' karena mengingat masalah tadi. Sebenarnya Tao menyukai guru biologinya tersebut. Dia menelungkupkan wajahnya dikarenaka malu melihat mata Gongchan yang tajam seakan mampu menusuk hatinya dengan pedang cinta. Baiklah, berlebihan. Tapi itu kenyataannya. Sudah lama Tao menyimpan rasa pada guru muda yang hanya terpaut usia 6 tahun darinya. *yang ini MIN ngaco*.

Baekhyun memirikngkan kepalanya "blonde ngeselin ? nugu ?" Baekhyun penasaran

Tao kesal karena sedari tadi Baekhyun bukannya member saran atau setidaknya sekedar menenangkan, ini malah hanya bertanya

"dia orang gila yang udah narik paksa aku tiga kali dan udah memepermalukanku dihadapan semua anak-anak !"

Baekhyun sejenak mencerna kata-kata Tao

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Loading please …

"MWOYA ! KRIS WU !" Baekhyun heboh sendiri sedangkan Tao menutup kupingnya karena tak mau tuli pada masa muda (?)

"bisakah kau tak berteriak ? bahkan kau bias mengalahkan Mariah Carey !" gerutu Tao

"jjinja ? aku bias mengalahkan suara Mariah Carey ? whoa ! daebakk !" Baekhyun OOT (Out Of Topic)

Tao hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat kehebohan Baekhyun.

"sudahlah, kau mood ku bertambah buruk !" Tao melangkahkan kakinya keluar kantin

"ya~ Panda ! tunggu !" Baekhyun berteriak memanggil Tao. Tapi Tao hanya melengos pergi karena tak mau mendengar ocehan tak bermutu dari Baekhyun.

BRUKK

Sial bagi Tao, karena terlalu banyak menggerutu sendiri, dia tak memperhatikan jalan dan malah bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"eh, mianhae …" orang itu membantu Tao berdiri

"ah, nae … gwaenchana …" ucap Tao

"TAO !" teriak Baekhyun tepat ditelinga Tao.

"ya! Bisakah sehari saja kau tak berteriak-teriak begitu ?" bentak Tao tak kalh keras.

"itu gara-gara dirimu ! sudah kubilang tunggu ! kau malah tetap berjalan dan sekarang kau jatuh menabrak seseorang" Baekhyun mulai menceramahi Tao. "dan mianhamnida ata…" kata-kata Baekhyun terhenti ketika melihat orang yang menabrak –atau ditabrak- Tao.

Orang itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang err … aneh …

"hello !" orang itu mengibaskan kedua tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun

"ah, nae "Baekhyun kembali kea lam sadarnya yang tadi telah direnggut oleh orang yang menabrak Tao.

"gwaenchana ?" Tanya orang itu

"n-nae … gwae-gwaenchanayeo …" ucap Baekhyun terbata.

"oh" dia hanya ber'oh' ria.

"ah, mianhamnida …" Tao membungkuk dan langsung menyeret Baekhyun yang masih melayangkan tatapan berbinar pada orang itu.

Setelah mereka jauh, Baekhyun sadar.

"ya~ kenapa kau malah menarikku pergi ?" bentak Baekhyun

"memang apa salahnya ?" Tanya Tao polos

"ya tentu salah ! itu kesempatan emas bias mengobrol dengan Park Chanyeol !"

"eh, siapa ? Park Chayeol ?" Tanya Tao asal

"P-A-R-K-C-H-A-N-Y-E-O-L" Baekhyun mengeja satu persatu sama dengan satu (1/1 = 1) nama Chanyeol.

"WTF !" Tao memutar bola mata malas.

"ya~ Panda !"

_Baby Panda TAO_

Tao class

Sekarang pelajaran Biologi, Tao masih malu dengan kejadian kemarin saat dia membentak Gongchan. Dia hendak minta maaf namun rasa takut mendominasi sehingga dia takut jika Gongchan masih marah padanya

"pagi anak-anak"sapa sebuah suara yang baru masuk ke kelas Tao. Dan Tao hafal suara siapa itu. Guru yang ia sukai. O em ji ! tao tak mau melihat kedapan. Dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan pura-pura melihat ke luar jendela. Itu membuat Gongchan menghela nafas kecewa karena panda manisnya tak mau melihat kearahnya. Padahal setiap pelajarannya dimulai, Panda manis itu yang paling semangat mengikuti pelajaran yang MIN cetuskan sebagai pelajaran paling sukar tetapi MIN malah ingin menguasainya *curcol #abaikan

* * *

Baby Panda Tao

MYP present

KrisTao

ahh! akhirnya kelar juga chap ini ...

jangan pukulin MIN karena ini ff dikit ...

MIN pengen posting lebih lanjut lagi. tapi imajinasi MIN dikit banget u,u

yaudah deh, yang mau nyemangatin MIN dan bikin ini lanjutnya cepet, kalian harus review. kalo nggak, MIN gak janji update cepet ... hahaha xD #evil laught with Kyu#

ok, see you later~

#narik Tao#


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Baby Panda TAO

Genre : Yaoi, Romance (maybe)

Ratting : PG-15 (masih dalam perkembangan)

Cast : TAORIS (Tao Kris) and othe EXO member

Warning : this is YAOI ! if you don't like YAOI, TAORIS, or if you don't like me, you better don't read this fiction !

ini adalah ff yaoi pertama saya. saya sakit hati selalu di bash karena saya posting ff SuGen. apa salahnya sih ? '3'

ok, tanpa banyak bacot yang berkelanjutan, saya mulai screenplay kali ini ! #eh

Baby Panda Tao

MYP present

KrisTao

* * *

Chapter 5

"Tao, sehabis ini kau ada acara ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya

"aku masih harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dengan Gong saenim, Baek. Kau duluan saja …"

"ah, baiklah. Aku duluan, nae …" Baekhyun menyampirkan tas dipunggungnya dan langsung keluar kelas.

Tao berjalan lesu kearah ruangan Gongchan. Jujur, dia malas mengikuti pelajarana tambahan. Namun karena nilainya yang sangat anjlok, bahkan itu tidak bias dikatakan nilai karena disetiap ulangan Tao pasti mendapat F. entah karena pelajarannya yang memang sulit atau karena otak Tao yang sedikit err … agak dong-dong.

"ah, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Tak apakan sehari saja membolos ?" gumam Tao.

Setelah berdebat dengan batinnya antara mengikuti les atau tidak, akhirnya kejahatan lah yang menang. Tao kabur dari jadwal les. Kabur ke café langganannya. Masih dengan memakai seragam, Tao memasuki café dan langsung disambut ramah oleh pelayan disana.

Seorang waitress menghampiri Tao dengan menggemgam sebuah note dan pulpen.

"kai-ya~ kenapa kau masih saja menanyakan apa yang akan aku pesan jika kau tahu apa jawabannya ?"

Waitress yang bernama Kai atau Kim Jong In tersebut tertawa

"nae, tuan Huang. Satu cappuccino dan waffle strawberry"

"yupz …" Tao menjentikan jarinya kearah Kai

Kai segera meleos pergi untuk menyampaikan pesanan Tao.

Hanya dalam 5 menti, pesanan Tao sudah sampai dan langsung dihidangkan

"kau bolos lagi, eoh ?" Tanya Kai

Tao hanya tersenyum "kau tahu ?"

"kenapa kau menyia-nyiakan lesmu ? kau tahu, kau beruntung karena bias bersekolah dank au mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan dengan gratis. Sedangkan aku, sekolah saja aku tak punya biaya …" Kai tersenyum kecut

Tao menundukkan wajahnya "aku … aku hanya sednag bosan dengan semuanya. Semuanya membuatku merasa lelah, Kai" ucap Tao masih menunduk

"ah, sudahlah, Tao. Aku masih harus melayani pelanggan yang lain" Kai beranjak dari sana menuju pelanggan yang baru dating.

Tao menyipitkan matanya sekedar ingin tahu siapa pelanggan selanjutnya yang Kai layani. Matanya terbelalak melihat siapa pelanggan itu 'omo! Ottokhae ?' batin Tao panic.

Tao berusaha menutupi wajahnya agar tak terlihat oleh orang itu. Dia merutuki begitu banyak k=café yang ada di Seoul, kenapa harsu café ini yang dia kunjungi ?

Seseorang menepuk bahu Tao, membuat jantung Tao dag dig dug karena takut dial ah yang menepuk bahunya.

Dengan memejamkan matanya,Tao membalikan badannya kebelakang melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya.

Dengan keberanian yang penuh, perlahan Tao membuka matanya. Dan dia bias bernafas lega mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun lah yang menepuk bahunya

"hhh … syukulah …" Tao bergumam

"eh, Tao. Kau bilang kau ada pelajaran tambahan dengan Gong saenim ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang langsung duduk dihadapan Tao.

"aku membolos … sekali-kali boleh lah~" jawab Tao santai

PLETAK

"Babo ! sekali-kali kau bilang ? dalam sebulan ini, kau sudah 3 kali membolas !" Baekhyun menunjuk angka 3 dengan jarinya "dan dalam seminggu kau hanya belajar smeinggu sekali dnegan Gong saenim …"

"Tao memutar bola matanya malas

"WTF lah~"

* * *

Baby Panda Tao

MYP present

KrisTao

ngarett u,u

jadi, dikit. lagian, sekarang MIN lagi badd mood. ada yang mau jado moodbooster MIN kagak ?!

kalo ada, review please ...


End file.
